


Four Students Out of Bed

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Missing Scene, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: A brief moment of four students out of bed, as the title suggests.





	Four Students Out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Ch 15: _“I’m disgusted,” said Professor McGonagall. “Four students out of bed in one night! I’ve never heard of such a thing before!”_

James and Sirius stared, horrified at the map between them. “Bloody hell! McGonagall is coming!” Immediately he and Sirius grappled with the Invisibility Cloak, both trying to arrange it over the two of them. 

Peter gave a tiny squeak and transfigured himself into Wormtail. He scrambled up James’s leg and hid in his trouser pocket just as the Cloak settled over the two boys pressed against the wall of the corridor.

Remus picked up the dropped map and whispered, “Mischief managed,” before pocketing the parchment. He cleared his throat just as McGonagall came around the corner.

“Mr Lupin! What are you doing out of bed so late?”

“Oh,” he cleared his throat again and adjusted his prefect pin. “Just, er, patrolling. Sent a few Hufflepuffs off to bed.”

“Very good. Carry on,” she said briskly, continuing on to her rooms.


End file.
